


-no title- Watatai drabble

by LlamaCow



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaCow/pseuds/LlamaCow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fujigaya comes home to find Yokoo has been doing some things on his laptop...</p>
            </blockquote>





	-no title- Watatai drabble

“I'm home,” Fujigaya announced as he entered the living room of their apartment.

He was just in time to catch Yokoo slamming his laptop shut and jumping up from his chair, “Aren't you early? What time is it?” he stammered as he walked to his boyfriend. “I guess I lost track of time a bit, I'll make some dinner, ok?” he placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek and walked to the kitchen.

Fujigaya sat down at the table and stared at the laptop. _I bet he was watching porn..._ He glanced toward the kitchen to make sure Yokoo was busy as he opened the laptop to see if it was anything they could re-enact later. He didn't find porn though. Well, not really.

“ _Unbuttoning each other's pants so fast...”_ “ _He gently pushed him down_ _to_ _his knees...” “Tongues intertwined, hands roaming freely across their_ _half-naked bodies_ _...”_

Were just a few of the things Fujigaya read as he stared at the text document that was open on Yokoo's laptop. He slowly stood up and walked to the kitchen. He casually leaned against the wall as he looked at his boyfriend who was clearly pretending not to see him standing there.

“Watta?”

“Hmm?”

“Have you...been writing fanfiction about us?”

Yokoo picked up a wooden spoon and started to frantically stir in a pot that was on the stove, which only contained water and there was no real point in stirring.

“W-what? Fanfiction?”

“You acted so jumpy when I got home so I though you were watching porn and I was curious so I took a look and...”

“It's not nice to look at someone's private things without asking, Taisuke” obviously an attempt to change the subject away from writing porn about themselves.

“Watta...” Fujigaya said, somewhat amused by all this.

Yokoo put the spoon down and looked him in the eye.

“Ok, here's what happened. A few weeks ago Miyata told me there are all these people out there writing about us, about Kisumai, and a lot of it is pretty adult subject matter, you know. Miyata was so proud there were so many stories about him and Tama. Well, I started looking some of it up and...there's a lot more about you and Kitayama than there is about you and me and I didn't like that...So I decided to write some myself...I was just going to write one, but then someone commented that they liked it, so I wrote another one...and another one.” Yokoo scrunched his face together, “...are you mad? Do you think it's weird?”

Fujigaya didn't say anything, he just walked over to his boyfriend, brushed a lock of black hair out of his face and placed his hands on his hips.

“How about you stop worrying about how many stories are being written about us and turn some of that fiction into reality next time,” he slowly lowered himself down, not breaking eye contact, “I believe I read something about me getting down on my knees?”

 


End file.
